We Belong Together
by shortbutsweetmont4
Summary: 7 years later, Ruthie is 23, and Martin is 25. They are both done with college, and it has been three years since the last time they spoke. She has missed him, and as for his feelings, well, your just gonna have to find out! By rlmont91 and KevsGirl123.
1. Chapter 1

**Written by me and Kevsgirl123. This started out as a game while we were IM-ing but decided to publish it. Review and let us know what you think!**

Ruthie walked down the sidewalk to Martins new apartment, it had been three years since she last saw him at his graduation from college, and she really missed him. Peter had taken her on a few dates, but none were even as close to as good as anything with Martin. She sat on the front steps as silent tears streamed down her face. She was still in love with him. She tried so hard not to. But as much as she denied it, she was in love. Her parents told her to move on, but she just couldn't without knowing that he felt something for her too. She walked up to the door and went to knock on the door, when Martin walked out

"Oh, hey Ruthie." He said in shock as he pulled on a jacket. It looked like he was going to leave.

"Hey Martin." she said, drying the tears on her face, trying to look happy and as if she hadnt been crying. She sniffled a little bit and smiled slightly. "How've you been?"

"Good, good, and you?" he looked into her eyes, she seemed to look pained. "Are you okay Ruthie?"

Yeah sure...I'm fine." she said, wiping her eyes once again with her hoodie sleeve. She didn't look good, and Martin knew it. She just wasn't her normal self.

"Ruthie come inside, you don't look okay. We need to talk." He was about to go to visit his dad, but his dad could wait for this special girl. She meant so much to him then and still does, so he figured it was about time to tell her.

"Martin, I really shouldn't." she said, trying to pull away. She looked back and saw the pleading look in his eyes. She knew she had to talk to him. This guy _was_ her world.

"Ruthie please," he pulled her in and they sat on the couch. "We are still best friends aren't we?"

"Martin...honestly, I don't know. I'd like to say we are. But I just don't know anymore." she said, fresh tears coming down her face. Martin patted her knee with his hand and looked in her eyes.

"Ruthie, I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to hate for having not already told you" he was a little scared she would be mad.

"Martin...you mean everything to me. Please..." she begged. "Just tell me." she said, somewhat scared to hear what he was going to say

"Ruthie, I had Sandy take a paternity test, because I didn't want you to hurt so much, if there was a chance you didn't have to, and the baby, Aaron, turned out to be," he paused not wanting to have to be the bearer of this news, "Simon's." he finished and closed his eyes ready to hear her cry or storm off or yell. Instead, a look of relief swept over her face. She looked at him and smiled. "Wait..." she began, "are you happy about this or not?" she asked, worried as to what he would say next.

"Well, at first, I was unhappy, I mean this kid, that I had learned to love, wasn't mine, then I thought abou tit, and it made me happy, and relieved. It's kind of rude to be relieved, but yeah, I am happy. So, catch me up on you life!" he was happier now, and he could tell she was.

"Nothing much really, I started seeing a guy from Scotland, named Paul. He's really nice."

"Oh," he didn't try to hide his disappointment in the whole 'Paul' thing, but he was happy for her.

"What's wrong Martin? Are you ok?" she asked, obviously hoping that he would say that something was wrong.

"No, I'm okay, so, Paul? How old is he?" he wanted to look out for her if he couldn't be her boyfriend.

"He's 20. He's three years younger, but he's a good guy. I'm just not sure if it'll work out..." she sighed, wishing that she could tell him how much she loved him. For all she knew, he probably had a girlfriend by now.

"Oh," he didn't try to hide this excitement either, "and you don't feel bad about that do you?" he had spit it out without thinking, and then he knew she felt the same way about him as he felt about her.

"Um...what?" She asked distracted. "I was sad at first, but now I'm ok."

"So, you don't mind if it doesn't work out," he was questioning her.

"Nope. He just broke it off a week ago, but I'm done crying about it." She replied.

"Oh," his eyebrows raised, and he half smiled, half smirked. "So,"

"So?..." she asked excitedly, inching closer to him.

"So," he kissed her and then leaned his forehead against hers.

"Wow. What was that for?" Ruthie asked, biting her bottom lip, blushing a little bit.

"Ruth, I love you, and I always have." he looked into her eyes with a pleading look hoping for a smile.

"This isn't a dream...is it?" she asked, laughing. "I was hoping you'd say that." she said, kissing him again.

"So…you feel?" he was still looking at her with a pleading look.

"Martin...I've loved you for as long as I can remember..." she said, sighing and smiling.

"Oh Ruthie!" He hugged her then kissed her again, "Marry me!"

Ruthie gasped and smiled. 'Did he just propose?' she thought to herself. When it finally hit her that he did, she started to cry. "Martin...YES!" she said, jumping into his arms.

"I love you Ruth!" he hugged her and held her in his arms.

"I can't even tell you how many times and how long I've dreamed about this." she said happily. She finally got her wish. Her dream finally came true.

"Whoa," he looked at the time, and it was almost eleven o' clock at night.

"Whoa is right. I should get home...I'm still living with my parents in the garage apartment. We have a spare room if you want to come stay..." she hinted.

"Yeah, let me drive you home." he got up and gave her one of his jackets, then he put one on and took her hand and lead her out to the car.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" she asked, kissing his cheek and smiling.

"Yes my dear, I think you have." he kissed her back and opened his car door for her to get in the passenger seat.

"Why thank you Mr. Brewer! You're such a gentleman!" she said, as she shut the car door and Martin walked over and got in the driver's side.

"Your welcome, soon to be Mrs. Brewer." he smirked and started driving. "So, Friday night?"

"Hmmm...What about Friday night husband-to-be?" she asked happily.

"Dinner and movies?"

"That sounds good. Pick me up at 6?" she asked.

"How about 5, can't stand to be away from you," he smirked, yet again, and kissed her hand while keeping his eyes on the road as he pulled into her driveway.

"That sounds wonderful. Wait...how are we going to tell our parents about this little engagement?" she asked nervously.

"How about I come in and I talk to them for a little, then I can come get you for the big news?"

"Works for me. Ughh I don't think they're going to like this too much." she said, smiling nervously and getting out of the car, shutting the door behind her.

He got out confused, "Why not, they still like me, don't they?"

"Well yes. But we haven't seen each other in 3 years and suddenly, we're engaged."

"Well, I don't care, I love you and that's all that counts, as long as you love me too that is."

"Of course I do! How could you ever doubt it?" she asked, kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around him.

"Let's go inside now." he walked inside and found her parents in the kitchen sitting at the table, he quickly stepped aside so Ruthie could go upstairs, and she did.

"Ruthie! Where are you going?" Annie called after her daughter. "Oh Martin!" she cried, hugging him. "It's great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too Mrs. Camden! And you Mr. Camden!" He smiled and hugged each of them.

"Hi Martin. How've you been?" Eric asked returning the 'manly' hug.

"Good and you two?"

"Fantastic. We've really missed you. Especially Ruthie..." Annie hinted.

"Yeah, I just needed to see some old friends, and then when Ruthie came to my apartment," he stopped realizing he had just ratted her out, "after I asked her too, I just felt like I should see you guys too!"

"Well I'm glad you decided to stop by." Eric said. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" Annie asked, being her usual hospitable self.

"Um. Let's talk."

"Ok Martin." Eric said, as he and Annie sat down at the kitchen table. "What's going on?"

"Um, you know how much I care about the family, and how close Ruthie and I are?"

"Yes, of course." Annie said, nodding.

"Well, um, I love her."

"Finally!" Annie said, standing up and hugging Martin again.

"Wait, HUH?"

"Ruthie's loved you for so long...we knew that you loved her...but you FINALLY admitted it." said Eric

"Yeah, hold on," he went and got Ruthie.

Martin walked back downstairs holding Ruthie's hand. "What's going on? Where are you going with this?" Annie asked.

"Um, Ruthie?" Martin asked.

"Mom...dad..." Ruthie began nervously.

"Yes?" Eric was a little nervous.

"What's going on you guys?" Annie asked.

"Um," Martin couldn't talk.

"I went to Martin's apartment today. He invited me in and we talked..." Ruthie started.

"And?" Eric was antsy.

Ruthie looked at Martin and smiled. "And Martin finally admitted that he loves me."

"That's great honey!' Annie said, giving her a hug.

"Yes, we know that." Eric was angry now.

"There's more isn't there?" Annie asked.

"Yup" Martin nodded

"Well?" Annie asked happily.

"Ruthie?" Eric spoke kind of nervous about their virginity.

"Wait...you don't think..." she started, and saw the angry expression on his face. "No! We didn't do anything! I swear!"

"Okay," Eric was now relieved.

"Mom, Dad. I can't think of another way to say it, so I'm just going to say it. Martin proposed. We're getting married." Ruthie said quickly.

**What do you think? We're still writing now so the next ch. should be up either later today or tomorrow! REVIEW PLEASE!**

** -Renee and Emie-  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you liked the first chapter! Here's chapter 2!**

Annie and Eric stood there for a while, letting what Ruthie and Martin told them sink in.

"Yay us?" Martin half-joked, trying to ease the tension. Finally, Eric spoke.

"Oh my gosh!" Eric hugged her. "Congratulations!"

A look of relief spread over both Martin and Ruthie's faces. "You're happy?" she asked, pulling out of the hug.

"Of course, we love you both, and want you happy."

"My baby's getting married!" Annie said, hugging her daughter, then Martin. "I can't think of someone I'd rather have Ruthie with."

"Thanks, mom." he smiled at Annie after calling her that.

"'Mom'?" Ruthie asked, shocked. "I guess you'll have to get used to that, won't you?" Ruthie asked, winking at her fiancé.

"Yeah, we will." Eric said putting his arm around his wife.

"And just think...we were dreading telling you so much...and you're completely fine with it!" Ruthie said happily, hugging Martin.

"Why would you dread it?" Eric was confused.

"Um, well, we figured since I had left for so long, you wouldn't like the idea." Martin said.

"And remember how you acted with Matt and Sarah?" Ruthie added.

"Yeah, I do." Eric was a little embarrassed about that.

"And we just didn't want you to react the same way. Mom, Dad, we're in love. We've been in love for years." Ruthie said, and she sighed. "He's who I want for the rest of my life."

"And she's who I want." he said taking Ruthie's hand.

"Well I guess we're lucky we love you Martin." Annie said. "Welcome to our family. Good luck." she said jokingly, hugging Martin again.

"It's going to be a wild ride." Ruthie agreed, "But we'll get through it."

"I know we will," he said looking at her and hugging the three of them each in turn. "I love this family, and I know you all. I have known you for over four years, and I am glad to say, I feel like one of the family." He smiled and stood behind Ruthie, then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I was hoping you would." Ruthie said. "But we have something else to tell you." She said, taking his hand.

"Who, me?" Eric said joking

rlmont91: "Both of you." Ruthie said. "Aaron isn't Martin's."

"Oh my gosh!" Eric said, shocked.

"Whose baby is it then?" Annie asked

"Simon's." Ruthie said quietly.

"What?" Annie asked, shocked, but still relieved that it wasn't Martin's so that he and Ruthie could be together.

"Oh my goodness!" Eric was half happy, half furious, that his son had not mentioned this bit of information.

It was quiet for a moment. "Someone please say something." Ruthie said pleadingly under her breath.

"Please?" Martin spoke kind of to him self.'

"I'm happy for you guys. But I just need to call Simon." Annie said, walking upstairs.

"Oh dear, what did we do to Simon?" Martin asked under his breath.

"I hope its not too bad..." Ruthie said, knowing that the outcome wouldn't be pretty. "Maybe we should've let him tell them. But at least he loves Sandy..." Ruthie pointed out.

"Yeah, thats good," he said as Eric joined his wife upstairs.

Ruthie sighed, pulling Martin's arms around her. "I love you baby." she said, and she looked up, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too." he said kissing her on the lips, then walking into the living room to find the twins up past their bed time.

"What are you two doing up?" Ruthie asked, putting her hands on her hips. "It's 12:30. You were supposed to be in bed almost two hours ago." she added.

"Yeah," he said mockingly

"I'll tell mom." Ruthie said, walking towards the steps, and twins got a worried look on their faces. "Mom won't be happy..." she continued, inching closer to the staircase.

"Don't, leave them" Martin missed the little guys.

"Now we know who will do all of the disciplining when we have kids..." she said, sitting down on the couch and pouting a little bit.

"Come on Ruth!" he gave her a puppy dog face.

"Oh fine. You're lucky I love you." she said, grabbing her purse off of the coffee table. "I should head out..." she began.

"You live here."

"I live in the garage apartment." she pointed out.

"Okay, let me walk you over there."

"You're so sweet." she said. "Goodnight boys! Don't let mom see you." she whispered and winked.

"I know I am, night boys." they walked out and he took her to the garage appartment

Ruthie walked over to the garage, putting her key in the door, and walking to the bottom of the steps. "You wanna come up?" she offered.

"I dont know if that is a good idea, I am a gentlman, and I dont know if I will be if I go up. Goodnight."

"Oh you naughty boy! What makes you think we were going to do anything Brewer?" she asked, and then kissed him.

"Night Ruth I love you!" He drove home.

**Not sure when the next chapter will be up…whenever we get a chance to talk again I guess lol. R&R**

**Renee and Emie**


	3. its over

**Since it's been 3 months, I think its safe to say that this story is being discontinued. We haven't had many positive reviews, or ideas. I'm busy writing my other 2 stories, so check them out! I honestly like my other 7th heaven stories better than this one...so please read those if you haven't.**

**KevsGirl123 and i havent talked about it much...and i just dont have ideas for this story! i'm getting bored with it...haven't had reviews or an overly positive response, so i'm done. **

** Check out my other ones! Sorry to do this for those of you that actually liked the story.**

** Rlmont91 (Renee)  
**


End file.
